Dragons Protect Their Eggs
by Dragonheart679
Summary: Team Flash investigates the newest meta attack, but is surprised to find two metas fighting on the scene. A man with ice powers isn't so unusual for a meta, but a girl who becomes a dragon? The team knows that she is hiding something, but they don't know what. But that secret is the key to everything. T for swearing. Mostly centered around OCs (sorry), don't like don't read.
1. Something New

**AN: Hey, I'm Kaurii and this is my first story! :D I'll try to update consistently, but I can't make any promises. This story will put a different POV on the Flash universe than usual, basically making the main characters the bad guys. Basically, there's no Wells from any universe in this story, and at the moment there is no main threat like Zoom or Reverse Flash. Please drop a review if you like it or have suggestions, but in the meantime, enjoy this beginning!** - **Kaurii**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

All Barry had wanted was an afternoon off, but _noooo,_ another meta just had to wreak havoc in the city again. Joy.

He sped into STAR Labs, ready to take on the newest meta.

"Whatcha got, guys?" He asked as Cisco and Caitlin typed furiously at their computers.

"Not sure yet," Cisco replied. "I'll hack into the traffic cams, see if I can get a look at what we're dealing with..." he trailed off, causing Caitlin to frown. "What is it?"

"The cameras are all completely destroyed," Cisco replied, leaving a sense of dread settling in Barry's gut. Whoever this was, they knew what they were doing. Not many people would think of destroying the traffic cams. "Based on the fritz that these cameras are giving off, I'd guess that some have been frozen, the rest shredded."

"So what do you think? A meta with two powers?" Barry guessed. Caitlin shook her head. "I don't think so. All the metas we've seen have only had one power- seeing one with multiple, just now, wouldn't be likely."

"So a team-up then? Team Evil Metas versus the Flash?" Cisco grinned. Barry didn't share his enthusiasm. A team of metas just meant more danger, and more people could die.

"Well, the sooner they're in the Pipeline, the better," Barry replied, quickly putting on his suit. "Where are they?"

Cisco did a bit more hacking. "Looks like they're right by Jitters. Go get 'em!"

Barry didn't need to be told twice, speeding off to the given location. He did not expect what he saw.

A dragon- a real life DRAGON gave a fearsome roar as it slashed at a man with ice swirling around him. The man narrowly dodged, retaliating with a blast of ice that hit the dragon's side. The beast hissed at the burning cold but recovered quickly, cracking the ice with its curved talons and letting it fall to the ground. The beast was quite beautiful, with shining royal blue scales and curved, polished deep blue horns. Its wings were the same color as its horns, with huge feathers and a wingspan that nearly enveloped the whole street. The man wore a plain T shirt and jeans, and his messy auburn hair made his blazing green eyes stand out.

"I don't want to fight you!" The man shouted, but even as he said this, an icy blast swirled above his hand. The dragon snarled in response.

"If you hadn't threatened my underground, I might have believed you," it growled in a low, feminine voice. "Now it's too late."

Her underground? What did that mean?

"I didn't know then what I know now!" The man replied, almost desperately, and the dragon snorted in disbelief.

Barry suddenly became aware of voices buzzing in his earpieces.

"Barry! What's happening?" Caitlin shouted.

"It's- it's a freaking dragon!" Barry sputtered. "It wasn't a team- she's fighting a man with ice powers!"

"A dragon- maybe she is a shape shifter," Caitlin mused. "Do you think she can fit in the Pipeline?"

"If she folds her wings then maybe," Barry replied, and decided to get involved. He sped up to the fighters, and they stopped to take a look at the newcomer.

"Flash," the man began, taking a defensive stance. "This is not your fight. Stay out of this."

The dragon shared a glance with the man, then took a similar stance, tail lashing in barely contained rage.

"This does not concern you," she snarled. "Stay out of this, and you might live to see tomorrow."

"Sorry," Barry replied, walking closer casually, "but I don't scare easily."

The dragon gave him a look that he could only describe as pure resentment. "You should. I have mastered every aspect of my power, and his power threatens yours, doesn't it?" She gestured towards the ice wielding man, who seemed surprised by her words.

"Well, I'd love to just let you two fight it out, but threatening activity near civilians... can't just let that pass, sorry." Barry replied.

The two metas shared a glance, and the dragon faced Barry as the man used his power to blast himself into the air, gone in an instant.

"This battle is not yours to interfere with. If you come between us again, I will not hesitate to end you." With that, she spread her massive wings and disappeared into the sky as well.

* * *

"So, they both just left?" Cisco asked. They were back in the cortex. "Any idea why?"

Barry shrugged. "This fight seemed pretty important to them. I guess they really didn't want to be interrupted." He was still lost in thought though, and his friends could tell.

"Did they say anything while fighting?" Cisco pressed. Barry's head shot up suddenly.

"The dragon- she said something about her underground- I think the man threatened it, and this is how she's responding."

"Underground? Like a secret system or something?" Caitlin asked. "It must be important, or she wouldn't fight so hard for it."

Barry nodded, about to add something, but his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

Joe had texted him. _murder on 9th street. coming?_

"Sorry guys," he told his friends. "My day job calls." With that he sped off.

* * *

 **Update soon? Maybe? Please review!**


	2. The Underground

**Yay! New chapter! Writer's block hasn't gotten to me yet! Enjoy and please review!**

 **\- Kaurii**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Barry arrived at the murder scene as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. Joe raised an eyebrow at his messy hair and rumpled clothes.

"Metas," Barry explained. "They got away."

"So, what happened here?" Barry asked, crouching to look at the corpse. It was torn apart brutally in the chest area, and it looked like all his organs were shredded.

"Jonah Kall. Witnesses say they saw this guy go into the alley, dragging a boy with him. They then heard the man scream and when they got there, the kid was gone and he was dead."

Joe pulled out a folder and handed it to Barry, who began to flip through it. Mug shots, criminal records, and filed charges met his eyes. "Not a nice guy then?"

"Four counts of assault, ten years jail time, beat his wife to death," Joe replied. "We're not sure who the kid was, but we've got men out looking for him."

Barry gave it some thought. "Could the kid be the one who killed him? Based on what the witnesses said, it seemed like the kid was being taken against his will."

Joe frowned. "Kidnapping? Kall hasn't done that before, but I doubt it's beneath him. He'd do it if he got something out of it."

Barry nodded, ready to get back to his lab, but then he spotted something sticking out of the corpse. Pulling it out, he saw it was a small black shard, less than an inch long. He slipped it into an evidence bag, then set out towards his lab.

* * *

My eyes searched the ground below me as the weight on my back shifted. I beat my wings slowly, trying to keep the ride steady. Still, the kid's arms tightened around my neck, and I honestly didn't blame him. He had been kidnapped, watched his kidnapper get torn apart, and was now riding a dragon. I would have been pretty traumatized in his place.

Spotting a safe clearing between some trees, I landed gently and let the kid scramble off my back before shifting into my human form.

"Hey, kid, you alright? What's your name?" I asked, lowering myself to his level.

"Sam," he replied, breathing heavily in shock, but otherwise looking fine.

"Alright Sam, I'm Callie, and I'm going to get you home. Do you think you could recognize your house from above?" I asked, shifting back into dragon form and invited him to get on.

"Yeah, my mom put solar panels on our roof," Sam answered, climbing up between my wings. "We're the only house in our neighborhood with them."

"Well, you point me in the right direction, and I'll take you there," I replied, launching myself into the air.

* * *

I decided to walk back to my apartment, the events of the last few minutes replaying in my mind.

 _Sam ran up to the doorway, leaping into his mother's arms. The woman looked at me, shifting out of my dragon form._

 _"I can't thank you enough," she began, but I held up a hand._

 _"It's no problem," I told her. "This is just what I do."_

 _She nodded. "Kind of like the Flash then?"_

 _I took a moment to respond to that. "Yeah. Kind of."_

Now all I could think of was the speedster on my tail, threatening everything I had worked for.

With a sigh, I pulled out the key to the group apartment I had checked into earlier, good for a couple weeks. Then we'd be on the move again.

When I opened the door, I was cheered up by what I saw. My friends seemed pretty relaxed, and I was very grateful for that. Lere was sharpening his claws on a chunk of stone he had brought in, while Mora took up the whole couch, finishing up a fifth beer. Her long black hair was spread all over the arm of the couch and her olive green shirt. I didn't see Jack immediately, but then he appeared in a puff of smoke, a bag of chips in his hand. Mark was probably out working late like I had been.

"Hey guys," I called, plopping down in a chair next to the couch. I put my feet up on the coffee table, and Mora drunkenly swatted at my legs with her tail. With her fiery red devil-like horns and tail, the young Chinese woman had a Satanic look that I would envy, had I been a normal human.

"Hey Callie," Lere replied, happy to see me, but clearly tired from a long work day. He padded over and sat in front of the coffee table, pointing at an already prepared chess board.

"Play me?" He asked, and I shrugged, taking my place behind the board. Jack took this as an invitation to steal my seat and put _his_ legs on the table, getting swatted by Mora as well.

Lere was in the form of a dire wolf- a pony sized wolf with long teeth and claws. Unlike me though, Lere was stuck in that form, he couldn't shift back and forth like me. Apparently he liked this form better though, as he had supposedly been a runt as a human.

"So," Lere began, moving his knight forwards with his paw. "Working late?" I shrugged.

"Bastards come at every hour," I replied, moving a pawn up in response. "Mark's probably roasting one as we speak."

Mora sat up, swishing her tail. "They're coming more often now, aren't they?" Even when drunk, Mora was surprisingly serious when it came to this issue.

I nodded. Jack was listening to the conversation as well, making a noticeable effort to keep his chip bag silent.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Mark dragged himself in, looking exhausted. His dark brown hair was in a mess, and his jeans and leather jacket had new slash marks in them. I raised an eyebrow. "You were out later than me. You alright? What happened?"

Mark dragged a hand over his eyes, shutting the door. "Bitches cornered a girl in the alley, wanted to kill her just because she could talk to animals. She's home now, and they all got what they deserved. I might need to bandage my arm though."

Mora shook her head. "What the hell? Why do they do this? Every day, more kids are getting kidnapped, attacked just because they're metas! Why?"

Mark pulled a leaf from his jacket, letting flames burst from his palm and turn it to ashes. I handed him a fresh roll of gauze as he shrugged off his jacket, revealing a shallow gash across his upper arm.

"Wish I knew why they did it. Then this whole job would be a lot easier," he sighed, pushing Mora's legs off the couch and sitting down. He began to wrap the gauze around his arm, tying it off at the ends. The five of us were silent for a while, just thinking.

"This is gonna sound really dumb, but maybe we could ask the Flash for help," Jack suggested, his Australian accent breaking through the quiet. I raised an eyebrow, but the teleporter just shrugged, running a hand through his spiky light brown hair.

"We could use the speed advantage, plus he's practically a celebrity. It's worth a try."

I stretched my back a bit. "Well, I hate to say this, but I don't think the Flash will take seeing me again very well. He ran into me fighting with Iceman in public, and he didn't really approve."

Lere's head shot up. "If the Flash won't work, then let's ask Iceman! Maybe he'll help."

I stared at the dire wolf. "Lere, he tried to kill you! Why would he help us?"

Lere shook his head. "He doesn't know what we are fighting for. Once he knows the truth, he might help us."

Mora looked at me. "You know he's right, Callie. I say we look for Iceman tomorrow. But first, sleep." Mora practically melted into a drunk puddle after this. Mark whistled, walking towards the kitchen. "Need some pills, Mora?"

An empty bottle flew at him, barely missing. "Fuck off Mark."

"Fuck you too," he replied.

"Fuck both of you," Jack interjected jokingly. "Go to sleep."

We all headed towards our separate rooms, except Mora, who had already passed out on the couch. It wasn't long until I could hear the others sleeping, but I just lay awake, thinking about the innocent metas, if Iceman would help us.

And if the Flash would get in the way.

* * *

 **Here is a small key for those of you who got confused about who has what power:**

 **Callie: Shifts into dragon**

 **Lere: Permanently in dire wolf form**

 **Jack: Teleportation**

 **Mora: Horns and tail**

 **Mark: Fire**

 **Please review if you have suggestions, or if you liked it!**


	3. Interference

Barry decided to bring the shard to STAR Labs the next day, hoping that Caitlin could determine what it was made of. Cisco wasn't very happy about the origin of the shard, however.

"You got it from a _corpse_?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I'm hoping it has some evidence that'll lead us to the killer," Barry replied.

"Ewww..." Cisco complained. Caitlin gave him a frustrated look.

"Do you think it might be part of the murder weapon?" She asked Barry, and he nodded.

"It'll help to know what killed the guy," Barry added.

After a while, Caitlin got the attention of the room as she slammed her hand on the table.

"Got it!" She shouted, and the others looked over her shoulder at the screen filled with test results.

"So what is it?" Barry asked, squinting at the tiny words and numbers.

The shard itself is made of keratin, and by the structure and shape of it, I'd guess it's part of a claw. From what animal, I can't tell, but it's something big."

"Could it be from the dragon?" Cisco asked, getting excited. "The one from yesterday?"

Caitlin thought about it. "It's possible- more than possible, almost for sure! The strength of the shard could match with her claws, as it has to withstand the power of her strike."

Barry's enthusiasm at finding the answers quickly faded as he realized what that meant.

"So now she's killing people? Why? We need to track her down, now!" His panic grew as the gravity of the situation began to set in. The longer they waited, the more people could die.

"Is there anything we can use to track her?" He asked Caitlin, but she shook her head. "The claw's DNA doesn't match up with anything in the CCPD database."

Suddenly, Cisco snapped his fingers. "I can look for the wrecked traffic cams again! She didn't want to be seen last time, so she probably won't this time either."

"Good thinking Cisco! Tell me when you've got something," Barry congratulated him, changing into his Flash suit.

About a minute later and Cisco had the location. "Old warehouse on 6th Street and Birchwood Avenue!" he called, and Barry zipped off.

* * *

(Callie's POV)

I'd woken up first, and in the spare time I had, I decided to look for Iceman. It didn't take me long- it was hard to miss the chilly air coming from that old warehouse.

By the time I got back, the rest of the team was up, and I graciously accepted the pancakes Jack had cooked.

"So," Mora began as we ate. "We don't have much of a plan, do we?"

Jack shrugged. "Can't be too hard," he commented over a mouthful of pancakes. "Go in, talk, get out. Fight if necessary."

Mora hit him with one of her horns. "Not that part. What if the Flash interferes, and tries to stick us in that meta-prison of his? What then?"

I shifted in my seat. "If it comes to that, then I'll take as many people as I can on my back to escape, and Jack will teleport the rest back to the apartment. Don't try to run, just get to one of us as fast as you can. We can't risk getting captured- not when so much hangs in the balance. If not all of us escape, the rest can come back later to help us."

Mora looked uncomfortable. "Callie, we may not be able to pull this off. If the Flash does show up, you and Jack might not be able to get to us in time. That guy is scary fast, and we've all heard what happens to the metas he fights. Some may have the upper hand for a while, but eventually they all get beaten, and then they disappear entirely. No one knows where he takes them."

Mark shook his head. "We've got to try, at least. Iceman is the only help we've found, and we can't wait any longer. There are kids out there, depending on us. We can't stop now."

Jack stood up and put his dishes in the sink.

"I guess that's settled then," he commented, taking Lere and Mark's empty dishes as well. His voice was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Let's get on the move."

* * *

The trip to the warehouse was longer than ideal, but since I was the only one who knew where it was, we had to walk. However, once we got there, the chill in the air was obvious to everyone.

"Wow," Lere commented, letting his fur fluff up a bit. "Iceman must be having a bad day."

"No kidding," Mark replied, warming himself with the flames in his palms. "Wonder who broke his freezer."

"Get over it, you wimps," Mora grumbled, sauntering up to the door. "We've got a bargain to strike."

With that she kicked down the door, the splintering wood alarming the man inside, who immediately had ice swirling around him. I caught Mora's arm before she could do anything stupid.

"I don't think that was the best way to introduce ourselves," I whispered, but Mora just shrugged. "Whatever. It worked."

"Listen," Iceman was saying, "I don't want any trouble-"

"Neither do we," Jack interrupted. "We need your help."

He paused. "...with what?"

Lere stepped forward, causing the man to do a double take. So he remembered. "There are kids all over the city that are being targeted by civilians because they are metas. What we do is save the kids when people get violent."

Iceman looked slightly sick. "Violent?" He used the word carefully, as if he knew the weight behind it.

"We've seen kidnappings, beatings, attempted murder, you name it," Mark filled in. "People are hating metas more than ever now."

Iceman swallowed. "What happens to the kids, then?"

"We get them home, usually," Jack answered. "But they don't always make it."

Our group fell into a dark mood after that sentence. We all felt the haunting of the poor souls we couldn't save.

"That's why we need your help," Lere finished. "The more help we get, the more kids survive. Are you willing to join?"

Iceman was breathing heavily, and he ran a hand over his eyes.

"Damn. If I had known... yeah, I'll help. God, what kind of people threaten kids?"

"We kill the ones that do," Mora answered coldly. "They don't deserve to live when they do things like this."

That's when the streak of lightning entered the room, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

Panic jolted through me as the Flash appeared in the warehouse. No, not now! Not after what we just accomplished!

Our group began to gather closer as the speedster took a look at the scene.

"There's more of you here than there were last time," he commented. Callie's eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward, shifting into her dragon form.

"I warned you not to cross me again, Flash," she growled, flexing her claws. "We are not hurting anyone."

"Really? Then why was a piece of your claw found in the shredded body of a man last night?" The Flash countered. Callie growled in anger.

"That man got everything he deserved!" She snarled, tail lashing. "He died faster than he deserved- I should have ripped out his spine for what he did!"

"We're saving people," Mark added, his hands flickering with flames. "You have no right to interfere with that."

The Flash crossed his arms. "I'd like to believe that, but I can't let killers walk free."

Callie hesitated, then charged back at us, yelling, "Get to Jack! Hurry!"

Half of the room ran towards me, the other half towards Callie, but in a flash of lightning, the dragon was gone. Lere reached me as another flash took Iceman, then Mora. I called out to Mark. "Hurry!"

But then a flash of lightning took him as well.

Realizing that we were the last three in the room, I grabbed Lere and teleported away, before the speedster could catch us too.

In a swirl of gray smoke, we landed heavily back in our apartment.

I decided to start panicking as Lere got up.

"Shit, that went really badly," Lere breathed. I rolled my eyes, still panicking.

"No kidding! Oh God, what the hell are we going to do?" I nearly shouted.

"Whoa, Jack, calm down," Lere told me, pushing me towards a chair with his snout. I sat down quickly and put my head in my hands. "We'll get them back, okay? We'll go back to the warehouse tomorrow and see if we can find some clues."

I nodded quickly and headed back to my room, but I couldn't sleep, not with the fate of my friends on my mind.


	4. Breaking and Entering

**Hey, if you haven't seen it yet, there have been some major changes to chapters 2 and 3. Make sure you read those if you haven't yet, or this won't make sense. This note was made on June 28, 2017, so if you have looked at those chapters after this date, then this note does not apply to you.**

 **Also, because this story is on a roll right now, I should be able to get new chapters up at least twice a week. Don't hold me to that.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

(Callie's POV)

"Get to Jack!" I shouted, charging back towards my friends, but a streak of lightning crossed my vision, and suddenly I was stuck in a tiny cell with blue walls and a glass front.

"What the hell- DAMN IT!" I snarled, clawing at the glass, to no avail. The damn thing was stronger than it should have been. I could only hope that my friends had made it out. As I slashed wildly at the walls and thumped my tail and wings against the glass, that hope dwindled as the Flash began to fill more cells, first with Iceman, then Mora, then Mark. My breath caught in my throat as I waited for Lere and Jack to appear as well, but the Flash just stopped in front of us, empty handed. I let out a sigh of relief, as Mark slumped against the glass of his cell while Mora put on a smug grin, satisfied that two of our friends had escaped.

"Why so smug?" The Flash asked, addressing Mora. "You're the one stuck in a cell."

Mora just grinned wider. "You're the one who's gonna get his ass kicked when we get out. Because we _will_ get out."

The Flash didn't respond, but instead asked, "Your friends- the ones that got away. Where are they?"

I laughed. "Who knows? Jack could've taken them anywhere in the world by now! Better start looking."

The Flash just nodded, not believing me. "Sure. So Jack is the name of one of them, then?"

Mark just shrugged. "Knowing our names won't help you. We're not from around here, and we don't even use our last names anymore."

"Yeah, and I know I'm not interested in helping you, so I'm just gonna sit here and watch you get owned whenever they do show up," Mora decided, sitting against the wall and getting into a relaxed position. "Have fun getting your ass handed to you."

As if he was tired of our bullshit, the speedster began to walk back down the hall behind him, and the end of the hallway facing us began to close.

"Enjoy your last few hours on Earth!" Mark called after him. "Beers are on me!"

"I'm bringing whiskey!" Mora shouted, just before the door closed completely.

We were silent for a minute, then Mora broke the ice by asking, "Anyone got some booze? I'm dying for a drink right now."

"Sorry Mora," Mark replied, leaning against the side of his cell. "I don't think we carry that stuff around too often."

"We should," I replied, shifting into human form so I could stretch. "Then Mark could fight with molotovs."

"Just give me some string and some bottles of beer and I'll take this place down," Mark added, seeming very willing to do just that.

We grinned at that and were silent for a little while longer, until I looked over at Iceman.

"You never told us your name," I noted, and he looked up.

"I'm Callie," I began. "Horns over there is Mora, and Shredded Jacket is Mark."

Mora and Mark looked slightly offended by my comments, but they were used to my teasing by now. Mora decided to flip me the bird for good measure.

"My name's Alex," Iceman informed us. "I don't use my last name either- I have no reason to, not anymore."

"Alex," Mora muttered, as if testing the name. She shrugged. "Better than Iceman."

Alex snorted, a grin on his face. "Is that what you called me? _Iceman_?"

Mora rolled her dark brown eyes, swishing her tail. "What would you prefer, Frosty the Snowman?"

I let out a chuckle at that, pushing my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes. Briefly, I looked around our prison.

"So where do you think we are?" I asked my friends.

"Wherever it is, it'll have to have tech that can look for metas all over the city," Mora thought out loud, and we stared at her. "What, do you think he finds all of them by himself? Use your brains, guys."

"Okay," Alex began. "Do we know any place like that in Central City?"

"STAR Labs?" Mark guessed. "If the people there could build a particle accelerator, they probably have tech like that."

"Great!" I grinned, pulling out my phone, only to fall into disappointment again. "Damn! No cellphone service!"

"No service?" Alex asked, pulling out his own phone. "Maybe we're in the STAR Labs basement."

"So, should we wait for Jack and Lere, or try to get out on our own?" Mark asked, pressing on the glass front of his cell experimentally. Mora leveled her horns at the glass on her own cell, like a bull about to charge.

"How about both?" She proposed, and charged.

* * *

Barry was impressed at the determination of their four new prisoners. Two were blasting their cells with ice and fire, one had turned into a dragon again and was clawing at everything within reach, and the girl with the horns and tail had turned to brute force. She backed up as far as she could, then ran forwards, leapt up, and slammed both of her feet into the glass. When that didn't work, she went back to charging at the glass and ramming it with her seemingly indestructible horns. Barry was starting to fear that the glass would break before those horns even got a scratch on them.

The group had been right about one thing. Searching up their names in the CCPD database had only come up with totally different people, and the team had no idea how to spell Lere. Maybe they really were from out of town. The fact that they didn't use their last names made the search about a thousand times harder, and the STAR Labs facial recognition software came up with nothing. It was almost as if they didn't exist at all.

His friends were nervous as well, but for other reasons.

"I don't know about you guys, but if they figured out where they are so quickly, it won't be long until their friends figure out, too." Cisco had a good point, but Barry wasn't so sure.

"I don't know, Cisco. There are only two of them out there, and based on what I saw in the warehouse, they are another man, and what looked like a giant dog. I doubt that the dog is a meta- maybe it's just an attack dog. I also have trouble believing that one guy can figure out what took four people to figure out, all on his own."

Caitlin shrugged. "I'm more worried about if these four are going to kill themselves while trying to get out. They're way too dedicated." The three of them winced as the fire powered man- Mark was his name- slammed his shoulder into the glass in yet another attempt to break it, and the dragon, Callie, began to try and wedge her tail between the glass panels. The horned girl had taken a break from ramming the glass, instead using both hands to flip the bird at the camera in her cell.

Cisco walked over to one of the unused computers and turned it on. "I guess all we can do now is look for the other two then." Caitlin joined him, and they began looking.

* * *

(Lere's POV)

It had been an hour since the events of the warehouse, and I had barely even blinked, let alone slept. I couldn't stop worrying about my friends, and I decided to take action. Padding over to Jack's room, I knocked as best as I could with my paw. "Jack. Wake up."

The Aussie opened the door, looking like he hadn't slept either.

"We're going back to the warehouse," I told him. "It's been an hour, I doubt the Flash is still there."

Jack shrugged. "Fine by me, I hate waiting." He grabbed my paw, and in a swirl of smoke, we were back at the warehouse. Immediately, I was assaulted by tons of scents- Callie, Mark, Mora, and Iceman were the ones I recognized. However, the one that caught my attention was the one that smelled of ozone, smoke, electricity. It had to be the Flash.

And the Flash's trail would lead to our friends.

I turned to look at Jack, who had turned over a rotting wood board to reveal a rat corpse. He teleported away quickly, a disgusted look on his face.

"Keep up. I've got the scent," I told him, and before he could ask, I began to run, following the Flash's trail.

* * *

Lere crept down the smooth halls, Jack following close behind. The dire wolf started walking past another room but immediately scrambled back, as the Flash and two other people were inside. It was too late though, and the Flash caught the attention of the other two as he walked slowly towards the doorway.

"Someone there?" He called out, receiving no answer, of course. Lere felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back at Jack, who was counting down on his fingers. 3. 2. 1.

Lere leapt into the room, black and brown fur bristling, and a snarl echoed around the room. The Flash's eyes widened.

"Dog." He voiced, clearly shocked. Lere growled, offended.

"Watch what you say, Flash," he growled, stepping forwards. At that moment, Jack teleported into the air behind the Flash, and before the others could warn him, the teleporter kicked the Flash in the back, sending him tumbling to the floor. Jack disappeared in a puff of smoke as Lere leapt forwards, pinning the speedster to the ground. He vibrated angrily, trying to get up, and he managed to get the wolf off him and got up quickly, only for Lere to charge at him again. That's when Cisco intervened.

"Alright, back off!" Cisco shouted, pointing a weird looking gun at Lere. The wolf stopped moving, but didn't back off, so Cisco decided to elaborate.

"This thing shoots concentrated heat rays," he began, moving closer. "It won't kill you, but it'll give you a hell of a burn, so back off!" This time, Lere recognized the danger he was in and backed off, all the while keeping eye contact with Cisco.

"That gun sounds pretty cool," a voice sounded from behind Cisco, and in a puff of smoke the gun was gone. The puff of smoke reappeared next to Lere, and the young Australian metahuman grinned with mischief.

"But it won't do you any good if you don't know where it is," Jack finished, disappearing again with a triumphant bark of laughter. Taking advantage of the moment, Lere pinned down the Flash again, this time successfully.

Caitlin made a move towards her phone, but Lere put his claws against the Flash's neck, and she froze.

"If you move, call for help, or go after Jack, he dies," Lere informed them cheerfully, pressing his claws down a bit to prove he was serious. The doctor made the smart move, and pulled her arm back from her phone.

* * *

Jack found the basement rather quickly, and was soon facing a hallway that ended in a tough looking hatch. An iPad sat on a stand a couple meters away, with a tempting looking button shown on its screen. Seeing no other option, he pressed the button, and was satisfied when the hatch opened. Behind it, he saw Mark, Mora, Callie, and Iceman, stuck in their own cells. Callie was in dragon form, barely fitting in her cell, while Mora was ramming the glass of her own cell repeatedly. The walls of Iceman's cell were coated in a thick layer of frost, while Mark was still blasting his cell with flames. All of them looked incredibly happy when they saw Jack. The teleporter cracked his knuckles, then teleported all four out of their cells and into the hallway.

Mora gave him a bone-cracking hug, hitting him on the back a few times.

"Good to see you, you crazy lunatic," she told him. As soon as she let him go, Callie grabbed him in another hug, having shifted back to human form, and Mark fistbumped him after that. Iceman stepped forwards, arm outstretched for a handshake.

"Alex," he said, and Jack accepted the shake. "Jack. Welcome to the team, mate."

The teleporter pulled back his hand, then held out his arms. "Now, if y'all could just grab on..." They did so, and Jack brought them back to the room with Lere in a swirl of smoke.

If the two people in the room with the Flash thought they were as shocked as they could be, they were proven wrong when the rest of the metas appeared.

Lere looked up from his captive. "We ready to go?" He asked. Mora looked at the wolf, currently standing on the Flash. "Damn. You two are good."

Callie shifted into dragon form again and faced the Flash, looking incredibly angry, and rightly so.

"I should kill you," she thought out loud. "You've threatened all that we've worked for. This time, though, I'll just give you a warning. _Stay away from us_ , unless you want this to happen again," she hissed, ice-blue eyes narrowed. "We fight for a great cause, one you have no right to interfere with. We are saving _children_."

"The people we kill all had it coming for them," Mark joined in. "They don't deserve life when they try to kill innocents."

"Think about it, speedster," Lere advised him, getting off the Flash at last. The man stood up quickly but didn't do anything yet, waiting for them to finish.

"Which do you want more: to catch us, or let us keep doing what we do, saving your city's innocent metas?" Mora asked, a challenging look in her eyes.

With that, the team grabbed onto Jack, and all six of them disappeared in a swirl of gray smoke, their words still hanging in the air.

 **For anyone who doesn't know, molotovs are basically bombs made from putting a fuse into a bottle of some sort of alcohol and lighting it.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed that, it was real fun to write :)**


	5. Hidden Motives

**Sorry for not updating- writer's block got to me, but now I've got a good idea for the rest of the story, so hopefully y'all don't have to wait too long again! Thank you for sticking with me, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(Alex's POV)

I stumbled a bit as we landed- I wasn't used to teleporting yet.

"You alright?" Mark asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Fine," I replied, regaining my balance. "Teleportation isn't my usual method of travel."

Jack shrugged. "You'll get used to it." I nodded slowly, not looking forward to the next time we had to teleport. I glanced around the apartment, taking note of the seemingly huge room we had landed in. Compared to the Flash's cells under STAR Labs, everything seemed more open, which I definitely enjoyed. I was a bit claustrophobic already, and my short stay under STAR Labs had been... less than enjoyable.

"So, uh, we all have our own rooms here, and you can use the extra room over that way if you want to," Callie began, pointing in the direction of the spare room.

"I'd guess you don't have a lot of visitors," I commented. Mora shrugged.

"Always good to have an extra room," she replied, rubbing one of her horns awkwardly. "Anyways, I've been separated from alcohol for _far_ too long, so I'm grabbing a beer. Anyone want one?"

"I could use a drink," Mark called, and I shrugged, which Mora took as a yes. She grabbed four beers, tossing one to Mark and one to me, keeping the other two for herself.

I sat down on the couch, popping the top of my bottle. I couldn't hide my shock, however, when Lere sat down next to me, crossing his paws in front of him.

We settled with just sitting silently for a while, and the rest of the people in the room began to clear out. Mark headed off to his room, which I noticed had a small scorch mark on the door. Callie went outside, and soon I heard her wingbeats heading away. Maybe she'd found a meta to help, or she just needed some alone time. I knew I'd go flying if I had wings, especially after something like this. Jack raided the pantry and went into his own room. For such a thin guy, he seemed to eat a lot. It wasn't long until Mora dozed off at the kitchen table, leaving just me and Lere. I had been studying the apartment, and I appreciated the thought put into it. The ceiling was at the perfect height so that Callie could be comfortable in dragon form, and everything had a feeling of openness. It was also inconspicuous- if the Flash came looking for us, this would be only one of tons of apartments that he would have to check. Nothing stood out about this one, and the Flash was much more likely to check several other stranger apartment buildings before this one.

"So," Lere began, startling me out of my thoughts. "Your name is Alex?"

Not knowing how to respond, I just nodded.

"Suits you," the wolf commented. We were quiet for a bit longer, until I couldn't take it anymore. "Look, if you're still angry about, you know, then I totally understand-"

Lere stopped me with a very tired look. "Alex, the past is in the past, and we're fighting for a better cause. I'm more than willing to look past our problems."

I let out a sigh. "Me too. I'm just really paranoid right now. I keep thinking about if the Flash even listened to what we said, if he'll decide to just come back and wreck everything again."

"If he does, he'll have to be a real stubborn dick to not care about what we're doing," Lere commented, stretching his claws. "If he really doesn't care about the people we're saving, he doesn't deserve to be called a hero."

I frowned. "I don't know. He seems to really care about this city- he may not know about the people we're saving, or he might think that we're making this up to get away."

Lere just shrugged. "Like I said- not a good hero. If he doesn't even know what is happening in the city he protects, he's doing pretty badly at his job."

Forever on the bright side, I tried again. "Maybe he thinks that since he's taking dangerous metas out of the picture, the rest of the city will be nice to the other metas- no, you're right, that's really stupid."

Lere looked out the window, the stars shining in the night sky. "He doesn't even know that the civilians he saves are worse than the metas he stops. He doesn't know anything about the horrible things they do. Maybe the only way to get him off our tails is to just show him."

* * *

(Callie's POV)

I stretched my wings wide, feeling the air pass under my feathers. I was tempted to just close my eyes and let the wind carry me, but thanks to the Flash, I couldn't do that anymore. Now I was always on alert, watching for the streak of lightning that always succeeded to ruin my day. Right now though, I wasn't as worried. Even the Flash had to sleep, so I let myself relax a little.

After some time, I decided to land and shift into human form. I walked down the street, hands buried in the soft fabric of my coat pockets, the soles of my tennis shoes scuffing on the pavement. I took notice of a crowd gathering around a television in a coffee shop, Jitters was its name. Curious, I stepped into the shop and joined the crowd, peering at the screen. As I tried to get a better look, my heart skipped a beat when I saw what was playing.

The mayor was being interviewed, and the headline read NEW METAHUMAN LAWS: WHY NOW?

"Many people are confused about why these laws have been passed just now. Do you have anything to tell them?" The interviewer was saying. The mayor smiled.

"Well, at first I thought that the Flash had it covered," he began. "But now that there are more and more metahumans causing trouble in this city, I decided it was my turn to take action. After these laws are passed, all the metahumans in the city will be required to identify themselves, and their abilities. I am confident that this will help to keep the peace in Central City, and hopefully lower the crime rate significantly..."

My heart pounded heavily in my chest, and I was wide eyed with shock. I didn't listen a second longer, instead pushing through the crowd and bursting out of the doorway. I didn't care who saw me as I shifted into dragon form and launched into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

I was going to warn my friends, before these new laws destroyed us.

* * *

(Mark's POV)

I had pricked myself with this damn needle easily twenty times by now, and I was on the verge of giving up. This is what I get for trying to fix my fucking jacket. I had managed to successfully stitch up about four of the ten or so slashes in my jacket, and carefully, I got ready to start on the fifth one when I heard the front door slam open.

Shooting out of my room with a fireball blazing in my hand, I stopped short when I saw it was Callie. Looking around quickly, I saw that Jack had also come out of his room, armed with a half-empty pretzel bag. Lere and Alex were on the couch, wearing shocked expressions, and Mora was at the kitchen table, seemingly startled awake.

"Turn on the news!" Callie shouted. "Quickly!"

Alex jolted into action, grabbing the remote and flipping to the right channel. What looked like the end of an interview appeared on the screen.

"Thank you for your time, sir," the interviewer was saying, addressing the mayor, who got up and shook his hand.

"Anything for my city," he replied warmly. The camera cut to a reporter in front of a green screen showing a badly designed news station.

"Mark the time on your calendars, everyone! From 11:00 AM to 3:00 PM tomorrow, citizens of Central City will be required to meet at the Central City Police Department and identify any metahuman abilities they have, if any."

I turned off the TV, and the room was silent, except for the quiet swishing of Lere and Mora's tails.

Jack was the first one to speak. "Well, shit."

I sighed. "No kidding. Why the hell are they doing this? What do they think it'll achieve?"

Callie shifted into dragon form, seemingly out of anger, and lashed her tail, pacing around the room. "The stupid asshat thinks it'll keep the crime rate down, make the city safer. He has no idea what horrors this'll cause."

A sudden crunch caused me to jump, and I turned quickly at the sound. Mora had punched the wall, her fist ripping right through the plaster and exposing the wooden framework behind it. She withdrew her fist, dusted with crushed plaster, and turned to face us. Her face held an expression of quiet anger, the type that I knew was the most destructive. Seeing that anger on her face reminded me of a myth from my home country, Tibet.

In the old legends, there were mentions of a creature called a tulpa. It was said to be born from a person's strongest thoughts or beliefs. Mora, with her horns, tail, and angry eyes looked to me like a tulpa born from rage.

"He'll destroy this city," Mora began, walking towards the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "Everything we've worked so hard to stop will increase tenfold. Once everyone knows which people are metas, it'll be so much easier for the citizens to find them and start killing them off, like they've been trying to for months behind the Flash's back. Normal, innocent people will be treated like garbage, just because they are metas. And we won't be able to stop it."

Instead of his normal, cheery self, Jack looked like he could tear apart a mountain.

"How can he be so blind?" the teleporter fumed. "It's as if he wants all the metas dead!"

Lere pulled in a breath. "Maybe he does."

Callie stopped pacing abruptly, claws hovering over the carpet. Her feathers twitched almost menacingly. "No."

"I don't want to believe it any more than you do," Lere told her, padding across the room towards the dragon. "But it's entirely possible. He'll benefit more from it than he will lose. There will be casualties, but in the end, there will likely be no metas left. Almost every major crime in the city is caused by evil metas, so with them dead, the mayor will have the city under control again."

I rubbed my eyes, my head pounding. "Would he really do this? Does he have it in him to take all those lives?"

"I'm with Lere," Alex spoke up. "It's entirely possible. He'll be eliminating the city's biggest threat, and he won't be blamed for it. He also may have some beef with metas in general- didn't one kill his wife last month?"

Mora banged the table with her fist. "Okay, that settles it. We have to stop him."

"How?" I asked, fiddling with a loose string from my jacket. "Maybe it's just me, but I kinda doubt he'll listen to six metas who burst into his office and told him what to do."

"We'll do it the way we always have," Mora replied, prying up a loose floorboard. She pulled out a long knife, her favored weapon.

Lere looked doubtful. "Are you sure we have to do this? There's got to be another way."

"I wish there was," Callie sighed, "but if he really wants metas dead, the last thing he'll do is listen to us."

"The Flash is gonna come after us for sure," Jack commented, worry edging his tone. Mora nodded.

"He sure will, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Seeing no other option, I retrieved my jacket from my room, pulling it over my shoulders. "Let's get going."


	6. We're Doing What's Necessary

**DAAAAMN, it's been WAY too long since I posted. I tried to make this a long one, so please enjoy!**

 **Also, one of two things could happen with this story now. One, I finish the story before the school year starts, or two, I take longer to post because of school shit.**

 **Hopefully it's the first option, but be ready just in case. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sticking with me, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Team Flash was still at STAR Labs after the breakout, considering what had just happened.

"What are we supposed to do, guys?" Barry sighed, pulling a hand over his eyes.

"Generally, we're supposed to catch the evil metas, but in this case we may have to make some exceptions," Cisco commented, peering at a computer. "There's no sign of them, not even the wrecked cams from before."

"Obviously, we need to stop the killings, but we also need to find out if they were telling the truth about saving kids," Barry added, starting to pace around the room.

"I say they're lying," Caitlin decided. "It's the easiest way to get away with what they're doing- saying that they are saving people, and causing us to question if we should leave them alone."

"Maybe," Cisco replied, "but I wouldn't be so sure. When we first ran into Dragon Girl, she was fighting with Frostbite over something she called her 'underground.'"

Barry gave him an exasperated look, though humor edged his expression. "You've already made names for them?"

Cisco grinned. "Just wait, I'm only getting started. So anyways, then _you_ find a body with part of her claw in it, which makes her look like a killer, right? But the witnesses say there was a kid with the guy before he died- a kid who looked like he was being kidnapped."

Barry pulled in a breath. "You think she was rescuing the kid?"

Cisco nodded, a triumphant grin on his face. "That I do, my friend. But that's not all. I think all her friends are doing it too. The same day that kidnapper died, another three guys were found in an alley, burned to death. Ring any bells?"

An image popped into Barry's mind- a dark haired man with a leather jacket, blasting his cell with flames. "Wasn't his name Mark?"

"I'm going with Inferno," Cisco replied. "But I'm willing to bet that those guys in the alley were threatening a kid, too. And in the warehouse, the whole group was asking Frostbite to join them. Maybe it was getting out of hand, and they needed more help."

"Okay, so they're not lying. But that still doesn't clarify what we need to do," Caitlin sighed. "Do we fight them, or be peaceful? Stop them from killing people, but let the ones they're saving die?"

Barry started pacing, something that he was starting to do quite often now. He fiddled with his jacket sleeves as he walked the length of the room, eventually looking up at Cisco and Caitlin with desperation in his eyes.

"We- we have to- there has to be another way, guys," the speedster started, hope evident in his voice. "Maybe we can meet them somewhere, work out a compromise. It's not our place to be deciding who lives and who dies."

"How are we supposed to contact them in the first place?" Caitlin asked, running a hand through her hair.

Suddenly, the sound of rapid footsteps could be heard down the hall. The three of them spun towards the sound, just in time to see Iris burst into the cortex, out of breath and panicking.

"Iris?" Barry asked, rushing forwards. "What is it? Are you okay?"

Iris waved him off. "I'm fine, but the cops are going nuts. The metahuman taskforce has been sent out with orders to kill, but they don't know who to look for, no one does! I mean, there's no way they could've gotten in, but they did and the cameras didn't catch them because they cut all the power lines, and-"

"Woah, Iris, slow down," Caitlin interrupted. "Who are they, and what did they do?"

Iris looked around the room quickly, as if someone was watching. "Metahumans. They killed the mayor."

Barry decided to sit down as the whole room started freaking out.

"Okay, that settles it," Caitlin started, her voice a bit higher than usual. "Compromising is out of the question now Barry, you've got to stop them!"

Cisco settled with repeating "holy crap" over and over again in the background as a confused Iris asked, "wait, you know who did this?"

"I think we do," Barry spoke up, and the room quieted as three people turned their attention to him. "And I think I know why."

"You guys saw the news last night, didn't you? You know about the new laws being passed?" Barry waited for confirmation, then continued. "I think that might have been why they killed the mayor, to prevent those laws from being passed."

"Barry, you've got to stop them," Iris replied, a trace of fear still lingering in her voice. "You can't let them kill anyone else."

Barry shook his head. "We can still try to compromise. I'm not locking anyone in the Pipeline until we know there are no other options."

Cisco, who had been focused on a computer screen during the conversation, spoke up suddenly. "About that... I've got a location on our meta friends. Wanna check it out?"

Barry shot a quick glance at the screen and sped off without a moment's hesitation, leaving the rest of the team with no other option but to watch.

* * *

(Callie's POV)

I had to admit- walking around the city in dragon form was strange. After having my power for almost two years, it was unusual to not hide it in public.

But now that I was doing it, I loved it, the feeling of freedom it gave me. I was tired of hiding, even if that meant freaking out everyone we walked past. But I didn't care, and neither did my friends.

We all knew that what we had just done could easily lead to our deaths. As a result of this awareness, none of us were hesitating to use our powers in public, knowing that it may be the last time we ever did. Even Lere and Mora, who could never hide their powers, seemed to be enjoying them even more than they already did. Lere hopped from trees and lampposts, loving the long jumps he could do as a dire wolf. Even grumpy, drunk Mora had a smile on her face as she used her long tail to swing from anything she could, rarely touching the ground. Mark and Alex were playing an unusual game of ping-pong with a ball of water. Every time it went towards Alex, he sent it back with a small blast of ice, freezing the water in the process. Mark sent the ice-ball back with a puff of flame, melting it again. Jack was having fun with his power, teleporting high into the air and dropping a short distance before reappearing back on the ground with a swirl of gray smoke.

Everyone looked so happy, and my heart threatened to burst. Nothing meant more to me than my friends being happy, something so rare in our line of work.

That happiness soon plummeted, as I saw a streak of lightning heading towards us.

"We've got company!" I called to my friends. Lere and Mora jumped out of the trees as Jack appeared next to Mark and Alex.

"Hello, Flash!" I called as the speedster stopped in front of us. "Long time no see! Here to arrest us again? That went _real_ well last time, if I recall correctly."

"I know you killed the mayor," he began, "and I know it was because of the new laws, but why- why did you kill him over something that didn't threaten you? Last I checked, you aren't citizens of Central City, so those laws wouldn't have applied to you. Why kill a man to prevent them from being passed?"

Alex bristled with anger, and the puddles on the ground around him began to freeze over.

"This isn't about us, it's about the metas in your city! The ones that are innocent, the ones _we_ are trying to save! While you've been off stopping criminals, you haven't even noticed what happens to them, every day!"

"Those normal, defenseless citizens you work so hard to protect?" Mora growled in a dangerous tone. "Once they've been attacked by an evil meta, they see all other metas as dangerous, filthy abominations. And do you want to know how many decide to take things into their own hands?"

The Flash was silent. A small crowd of people had been listening to our conversation, and for once I was glad to have a larger audience. Everyone needed to know this.

"We're doing what we have to, so that innocent metas aren't killed," Mark joined in. His voice was calm, but I could see small red flames flickering in his hands. "The people who attacked these metas won't be arrested for what they tried to do- there's no evidence. If we left them alone, there would be nothing stopping them from trying to kill again. We only have one way to make sure they can't threaten anyone again, and you know what it is."

"You don't have to approve of our methods," Mora told him, tail swishing in a wide arc behind her. "We aren't asking for your consent. But if those laws had been passed, do you have any idea how much havoc they would have caused? Every meta in the city would be identified. It would be so much easier for someone to find them and kill them. How long do you think it would be until metahumans went extinct?"

The Flash took a moment to respond, but when he did, it wasn't what we had expected.

"How many?" He asked. "How often do you have to save metas from people who want them dead?"

"Often enough that we needed more help," Jack replied. "We got Alex to join us, but six of us still isn't enough, especially since most of us have almost died before."

Mark lifted his shirt to reveal a long scar under his ribs, the result of confronting a meta-hating gang a year ago. Lere pointed out a tear in his right ear, from a bullet that had been meant for his head. Jack pulled down his collar to show a thin scar on his neck, when his throat had almost been slit. Realizing that I was the last one, I spread my left wing wide, showing the gashes on the appendage and the bent feathers that I had almost lost two weeks ago. I was lucky that none of my flight feathers had been badly damaged, or I wouldn't have been able to get out alive.

"We need more help, especially now," I told him, folding up my wing again. I was about to speak again, but the speedster beat me to it.

"This problem won't be solved by us fighting. If we work together-" he was cut off by the screeching of tires. I spotted police cars speeding towards us and cursed loudly, taking a defensive stance with my wings raised threateningly.

"Friends of yours?" Mark asked the Flash, who ignored him.

"I'll try to convince them to leave you alone," the Flash told me before shouting at the cops, who were now holding weapons clearly meant for metas.

"Hold your fire!" The speedster called, to no avail. "Leave them alone, they're innocent!"

"Step out of the way, sir!" A cop called back. "We have reason to believe that these metahumans have just killed a political figure!"

"You have the wrong people," the Flash protested. "Just leave them alone!"

They continued to argue, and Mora tapped my wing.

"Is it just me, or does it look like this isn't going in our favor?" she commented sarcastically, and I hit her with my tail.

"Not helping!" I hissed, then took another look at the argument. Mora was right- it wouldn't be long until the cops decided to just attack us already. Damn it.

"Hey guys," I quietly addressed my friends. "Get ready to fight, cause it looks like we'll have to."

It was at that moment that the head policeman gave the order to attack, and all hell broke loose.

Jack and Mora immediately went to get the civilians out of the way. One officer brought out a bulky gun and fired it at Mark, hitting him with a stream of ice. To my surprise, Alex leapt in front of the blast almost instantly, and I ran over to Mark as Alex used his power to turn the blast around. The ice hit the officer holding the gun and several others around him, sending them flying into a building behind them. As a finishing touch, Alex sent the ice right back into the gun, causing it to explode and pelt the officers with shrapnel.

I mentally checked off a few people who wouldn't be getting up again anytime soon.

I reached Mark and helped break off the ice pinning his left arm to his chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked once I finished. He held a ball of flame up to his arm, keeping it there until his left hand burst into flames as well.

"Should be fine for now," he grunted, and his arm shot out suddenly. A few meters away, I saw the fiery blast from another gun arc away from Lere and into a police car, causing another explosion.

"Stick with Alex," I told Mark, before flying off to help Lere.

As I landed in front of my friend, a net far to small to contain me hit my outstretched wing and fell to the ground. I moved over to stand beside Lere.

"What is this, animal control?" I snorted, looking down at the cops with their puny nets.

"Their aim isn't even that good," Lere agreed.

With that we charged. I leapt on top of a car and sent people flying with a sweep of my tail. Some idiots tried to pin down my wings, and they got thrown into the wall as well. Lere had leapt into the trees again and was attacking from above, leaving a trail of nets snagged in tree branches. Once, someone did manage to get a net on him, but he met a crushing end as I threw him, yet again, into a wall.

I was immensely pleased when Mark sent a fireball into the rest of the nets. It really made my day. However, that was also when the cops remembered that they had guns.

Or, well, they did for a little while, long enough to get a bullet into my leg as I tried to dodge. Before anyone else could get shot, though, the Flash stepped in, stealing all the guns and stopping in front of the dumbfounded police force.

"I won't let you attack innocent people," he told them. No one replied- they were too shocked.

He turned to us. "We need to get to somewhere safe."

"STAR Labs?" I suggested, and he nodded as Jack appeared with Mora. The speedster shot off, and Jack asked, "where to?"

"STAR Labs," I informed him, then turned towards Alex and Mark. "Hurry!"

Alex was half-dragging Mark, and I grabbed onto his arm. We all held onto Jack and disappeared in a swirl of smoke, leaving the burning cars and shell-shocked officers in our wake.

 **New chapter soon? Probably not.:(**

 **Update sooner than last time? Maybe.**

 **See you then, peeps!**


	7. Hello Central City, Please Don't Kill Us

**OKAY, there are only going to be one or two more chapters after this one, since we're getting close to the end now. The only guarantee I can make is that the story will be done in _at_ _the most_ two months, preferably less.**

 **I hope to be done sometime in September, but I may be stalled into the next month because of school. However, it should in no way have to go past October.**

 **I'm trying really hard to wrap this up soon because SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW DAMMIT, and I really don't want to worry about this during school.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter leading up to the conclusion of this story!**

* * *

(Callie's POV)

I can't deny that I wasn't too happy to be in STAR Labs again, but at least this time we were on good terms with the Flash. Well, mostly good terms. We _had_ just killed the mayor, after all.

The Flash's friends, the long haired man and the brown haired woman in the lab coat, noticed our arrival just as the Flash sped in. They didn't look overly pleased to see us again.

"Hey y'all," Jack addressed them cheerfully. "Found that gun yet?" I saw Lere crack a grin at that, and I guessed it was something that had happened while they were breaking us out.

The woman opened her mouth to reply, but the Flash stopped her. "Let's all stay on good terms here, okay? We need to sort this out, quickly. Are any of you hurt?"

"Mark hit his head on something," Alex replied, who still had Mark's arm slung over his shoulders.

"M'fine," Mark grumbled, trying and failing to stand on his own. "Don't worry about it."

"Really?" Alex replied. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He didn't even put up his hand.

"Seven," Mark answered, voice slurring a bit.

"There you go." Alex started moving forward, but I put a wing out to stop him. "Wait," I told him, then turned to the Flash.

"I won't trust my friends with someone who covers their face," I told him in a low growl.

The speedster looked almost offended. "Excuse me?"

"Take off the mask," I hissed. "You want to compromise? This is one of my terms."

Mora seemed to agree with that. "I, for one, don't want my safety in the hands of a person I don't know. We ain't workin' together till we know who you are."

The Flash glanced at his friends, who were clearly signalling him to say no. These people had no idea what subtlety was, did they? He hesitated for a moment before pulling back the mask, revealing the face of a brown-haired man, younger than I had expected.

The Flash stuck out his hand, and I shifted back to human form, trying not to wince as the bullet pulled in the arm that had just been my front leg. Biting back the pain, I accepted the handshake.

"Barry Allen," he introduced himself. "Willing to trust me now?"

I gave Alex a thumbs up, and he continued dragging the concussed, loopy Mark towards the brown-haired lady, who turned out to be a doctor.

I gave my team a quick once-over and was satisfied to see that everyone else was fine, aside from a few bumps and scratches. Barry noticed the blood seeping from my arm and frowned. "You alright?" He asked, and I looked down at my arm, happy to see that it was a shallow wound. With that in mind, I tapped Mora on the shoulder, pointing at the bullet in my arm.

"Do you think you could-" I began, but Mora already knew what I meant, having done it before in our past. She raised her tail and managed to pry out the bullet rather quickly with her spear shaped tail tip. I held back the pain- I'd had worse.

"Thanks," I told her as I pulled a spare roll of gauze out of my pocket, wrapping it around my arm quickly. She nodded, then went back to scoping out the room for possible threats, a habit she tended to use when in new places.

I decided to check on Mark, who was sitting in a smaller room within the one we were all in.

"Good news," he told me as I sat down next to him. "The grumpy lady who keeps shining lights in my eyes said I'm not totally concussed, so I should be good in a few hours." He broke off with a confused glance at the rest of the room. His face quickly went from slightly confused to very confused. "Hey, do you know why the lights are purple?"

I laughed at that. "Okay, buddy. Why don't you go talk to Jack and Alex? As far as I can tell, you've claimed both of them as your bros." He seemed to like that idea, and I kept an eye on him as he got up, just in case he forgot how to walk again.

Deciding that my friend could hold himself up well enough, I glanced at Mora and Lere, who were attempting a conversation with Barry and his friends. I decided to stay sitting, and pulled my phone and ear buds out of my pocket. I ended up just sitting quietly and listening to music, enjoying my first break from the crazy events of today.

Call me anti-social, I don't care. Today had pushed me to my limits, and I needed a bit of me time.

I paid a little attention to my surroundings as I listened to the songs on my phone. I cracked a small grin as I heard Mora ask if they had any beers in STAR Labs, and I let out an amused snort as the brown haired doctor began immediately interrogating her on her alcoholism. Jack disappeared for a few seconds, reappearing once he had found a few chip bags. He tossed some to Mark and Alex, and the three of them continued talking amongst each other. They really behaved like close friends, even if Alex had only been in our group for about two days. It was a bit surprising, but if I knew anything about the two of them, it was that Mark and Jack could be extremely friendly. Of course, that friendliness came with an added bonus of a limitless amount of energy, and also an excessive love of pranks. I was still waiting for Alex to get in on the pranking, and in almost every minute of my free time I had been waiting for another bucket of slime to fall on me like last week.

Well, it hadn't just fallen on me. Mark and Jack had gotten plenty of exercise running from both me and Mora, who had been drunk off her ass and really pissed.

After a little while, Barry got the attention of the room, saying he was going to check around the city to see if it was safe for us to go out yet. After a few quick glances at my friends, I soon concluded that Lere and I were the only ones who actually cared about safety. Mora looked like she was dying for a fight, while Alex, Mark and Jack weren't really the listening type in some cases.

This was undoubtedly one of those cases.

As the Flash sped off in a streak of lightning, I went over to Mora and Lere, who were talking to the brown haired lady. The Flash's other friend was talking to the rest of my friends about... movies? I couldn't be sure from this distance.

"Hey," I called as I joined them. The brown haired lady stuck out her hand, which I accepted after a moment.

"Caitlin," she introduced herself.

"Callie," I replied. "Nice to meet you. So what are you all talking about?"

"We're trying to find a way to work this whole mess out," Lere filled me in. "Preferably without passing any laws or killing more political figures."

Mora groaned, pulling a hand over her face. "I'm gonna drink _so many_ fucking beers once this is over."

Caitlin frowned but didn't comment, instead saying, "Hopefully this will be over soon, then."

"I hope so too," Lere agreed, "but I doubt it'll be that easy. We don't want the city to pass the metahuman laws, but we just gave them a really good reason to do exactly that. We'll need a really good point to make them think differently."

This time it was my turn to groan and hit myself in the face. "Damn it, I'm such an idiot! This one's on me."

"Hey, it wasn't just your fault," Mora commented. "I was the one to suggest it in the first place, and everyone else thought it was the only option."

"That's true, but we still have the police to worry about too," Lere reminded us. "We're known criminals now."

Mora shrugged, flicking her tail back and forth. "I don't think the cops are a big issue. Did you see them earlier, just throwing nets around and forgetting about their guns? I don't feel all that threatened, if you know what I mean."

I chuckled. "Yeah, it was like a scene from some bullshit writer!" **(+5000 points for breaking the fourth wall!)**

Caitlin didn't agree with us, for lack of a better phrase. "The only reason I believe that the attack earlier was so _disappointing_ , as you would likely say, is because the metahuman taskforce hasn't been needed for almost two years. I suspect that the second time, they will be much more prepared and fully willing to kill. They know your powers now, and will be much more of a threat to you than before."

We were quiet for a moment as we processed that.

"Alright, so fighting might be out of the question. What do we tell them to make them believe us?" Lere asked.

"We gotta tell 'em what we know," Jack's voice answered from behind me, making me jump and turn around. Apparently, they boys had stopped their conversation and were joining ours.

"We know what the mayor was trying to cause with those laws, so let's tell them that first," the Aussie continued, and I began to see his point.

"They won't pass those laws if they know it'll cause homicide," Alex added.

"Okay, that's one problem out of the way, but we've still got two more," Caitlin interjected. "How to protect the innocent metas, and keep you six out of prison."

"We could team up," Mark suggested, earning more than a few weird looks. He shrugged. "This isn't the first time we've thought about it, guys, and it looks like a good solution."

Before he could elaborate, Barry sped back in.

"The police want to meet you in the town square," he informed us, gaze sweeping around the room before settling on me. "Peacefully, for now."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry. Remember, 1-2 chapters left, hopefully soon!**


	8. The End Game

The metahuman taskforce stood in formation in the town square, waiting for the Flash to return with the group of metas who had killed the mayor. The members of the taskforce were clearly uneasy, fidgeting and looking around nervously. The fact that their cars were stocked with anti-meta weapons didn't seem to ease anyone's nerves. The weapons were a last resort, of course, as they had agreed to meet peacefully. But these metas were killers. Precautions had to be taken, in case things didn't go as planned. Who knew what motivation these people had had to kill?

As if on cue, the Flash appeared with two of the metas, a dark brown haired man with a leather jacket, and a long haired Chinese woman with devil-like red horns and a matching tail. Flames sparked to life in the man's hands as he spotted the police standing in formation, causing several of them to inch backwards. The woman just stared at them coldly, almost challenging. In a swirl of smoke, a light brown haired man materialized in the square along with another man and what looked like a huge wolf, at least the size of a small horse. The wolf took a deep breath in and made an expression much like a smirk, as if it could smell their fear. The taskforce became gradually more uneasy as the blue dragon swooped in, still looking intimidating despite having come in peace.

The dragon touched down heavily behind the others and folded her massive blue wings against her sides. Her gaze swept over her own group first, then her head swung around to look at the taskforce. Tail sweeping back and forth, she rose to her full height and flashed a menacing grin, filled with long, sharp fangs.

"Hello again," she spoke, her deep voice reverberating through the square. "Let's make a deal, shall we?"

* * *

(Flash POV)

Cisco's voice buzzed in my ear. "I've hacked into the traffic cams- we've got eyes on the square."

I heard Iris's voice next, sounding urgent. "Barry, be careful. If things get ugly..."

"It'll be fine, Iris," I replied. "We're here to compromise. Hopefully we'll reach an agreement and keep these guys out of jail."

I noticed Joe stepping forwards and silently cursed. I'd forgotten he was part of the taskforce.

Joe met my eyes briefly before focusing on the group. "My name is Detective Joe West. I'm head of the metahuman taskforce."

"Nice to meet ya," Jack replied, and Joe nodded at him quickly before continuing.

"We have agreed to meet here on peaceful terms for the moment, and I hope to keep it that way. However, we do need to know why you killed the mayor, and if you realized the consequences of that."

Mora stepped up this time, looking slightly irked. I remembered her ambition from earlier, and I silently prayed that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Firstly, we know all about consequences. Hell, we were prepared for death a bit earlier today. And as for our motive, well listen up, 'cause it's a good one." I mentally facepalmed at her sassiness, but kept following the conversation, not wanting to miss anything.

Alex and Mark butted in next, trading off telling about the metahuman kids. Meanwhile, i watched the faces of the police. I could relate to most of what I saw, namely the horror and shock radiating from the crowd. I knew what they felt like. After all this time, thinking you were fighting the good fight, only to realize that they'd been completely oblivious to tons of innocent lives being threatened every day.

However, I saw a few faces in the crowd that looked suspicious to me, but I just couldn't figure out why. Frowning, I kept that thought in the back of my mind as the group finished their story.

One of the officers responded quite angrily, saying, "You have no proof of this! You killed an innocent man!" Joe silenced him with a glare, but it was too late.

Callie snarled, and both Alex and Mark filled their hands with ice and fire. Mora's tail arched over her head like a scorpion, and Jack took a defensive stance. Lere's growl echoed around the square, and the police force instinctively reached for their firearms. Clearly they weren't as trusting as I had hoped, I thought as I prepared to run.

"No evidence, you say?" Callie growled, stalking forwards. "Those laws would have identified every meta in the city. Anyone could track down metas easier than ever and kill them! Is that not clear enough? In fact, your beloved mayor had every reason to hate metas! One killed his wife in cold blood, don't you recall? Do you not remember his attempts to militarize this very taskforce? He wanted metas dead, and these laws would have done it for him, with no blame at all! Metas would go extinct, destroyed by your precious, innocent civilians! Then, with no evil metas to worry about, how long would it take for someone to start seeing the Flash as a threat?" I jolted slightly at the mention of my name. "How long until your city's great hero would be hunted and killed, just for being the last meta? Is that what you wanted?!"

Lere spoke up, his tone the calmest I had ever heard it. "We were trying to prevent homicide. Killing one to save hundreds. A worthy cause, is it not?"

Joe took some time to respond. When he did, his voice was strong and decisive. "These innocent metas you speak of- how do you propose we protect them?"

"We have to team up," Mora replied, cutting right to the heart of the matter. A gust of indecision swept over the taskforce, murmurs of disbelief rising up from the crowd.

"Detective, surely you can't be considering working with these people!" A man cried out, gesturing to the group of metas. "They are killers! We can't just let them walk free!"

Joe leveled a stern gaze at the man, though I could see it lacked the normal amount of courage. This was certainly a difficult matter to deal with. "They were preventing homicide, officer. I understand your concern, but this is not an ordinary situation. Yes, they killed, but for a great cause. Without them, hundreds of innocents would have died."

The officer backed down grudgingly, and Jack took that as an invitation to continue the discussion. "You lot need to spread the word- PSAs, news articles- anything to explain the mayor's death and try to prevent the fear of metas. We've already established that fear is a huge factor in this whole mess, and if we can get rid of that, then we'll be off to a good start."

"We'll team up with the Flash to protect the people," Mark added. I was surprised by his offer, but nodded anyways, more than willing to help. "You guys keep looking for normal criminals, and we'll go after evil metas, and people targeting the innocent ones. We'll contact each other if things get really shitty. We've been doing this for almost two years now- if we work together, we can prevent even more deaths."

"However," Lere interjected, "Instead of killing them, we'll give any non-meta criminals to you guys."

The taskforce looked pretty satisfied overall, though I did spot some unsavory faces in the mix.

"What do you say?" Callie concluded, meeting Joe's eyes. "Deal?"

 ***timeskip brought to you by a lame-ass author***

(3rd person POV)

"SHIT, we gotta go!" Mark cursed, bursting into the cortex of STAR Labs. A pair of binoculars was hanging out of his pocket.

"The hell- what's going on?" Jack jumped at the sudden entry, dropping his pretzels.

"Those anti-meta fuckers from the meeting," Mora answered, entering after Mark. Her binoculars were hanging around her neck, and she seemed generally calmer, strangely. "Guess they've been looking for places we might be hiding, and they thought STAR was abandoned."

"Well, it sure does look abandoned," Caitlin commented. "As far as most people know, we went out of business after the particle accelerator." She turned to Jack, who had just finished picking up his pretzels. "Go get Cisco and Barry. Tell them we need to move." Jack nodded, disappearing in a swirl of grey and reappearing moments later with Cisco and Barry.

"We hid all the Flash stuff," Cisco informed the rest of the room. "Well, besides the obvious," he corrected himself, gesturing to the suit Barry was wearing.

"I'll teleport everyone to the apartment," Jack spoke up. "If our friendly neighborhood meta-haters see the Flash running away from here, we'll have some issues." He held out his arms. "Grab on."

Caitlin, Barry, Alex, and Mark held onto his left arm, while Cisco, Callie (in human form), and Mora grabbed onto his right, with Mora holding onto Lere's shoulder. Grey smoke enveloped them all, and they disappeared without a trace, seconds before their enemies stormed into the room.

The group landed heavily in the apartment, just barely avoiding breaking the coffee table in half. Alex, Caitlin, Cisco and Mora all fell onto the couch, not enjoying the aftereffects of the strange travel method. Barry and Mark staggered, but stayed standing, while everyone else was more or less unaffected.

"Okay, what now?" Callie asked, pacing again. She really needed to stop making a habit of this.

Just then, Barry's phone rang loudly, startling most of the room. The speedster pulled it out and looked at the caller address.

"It's Joe," he told the room before accepting the call. "Hey, Joe. You're on speakerphone."

"Hey Barry," Joe replied, sounding a bit out of breath. "I couldn't stop them from storming STAR... is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine," Mora interjected, having gotten up from the couch. "It's probably not safe to say where we are over the phone, but we got outta there before we were spotted."

"Good," Joe replied. "I've convinced most of the taskforce that you're not evil, but there are still a few out there looking for all of you, including the Flash. According to them, he's 'siding with fugitives' and needs to be stopped."

Caitlin took the phone from Barry, who was looking worriedly out the window. Mark and Jack started closing the window shades, not wanting to be spotted, and Alex and Cisco became the unofficial watchmen, looking for taskforce vehicles out of the corners of the covered windows.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Joe?" Caitlin asked. "You seem like you could use some help."

Joe sighed. "I wish you could, but it's safer if you stay hidden. Going out in public will just lead the anti-meta cops to you faster, and trust me, they'll be prepared this time. I've been managing to keep them out of occupied houses so far, but I didn't think they'd get to STAR so fast. It's only been an hour since the meeting, but they've been searching nonstop."

Caitlin wasn't entirely convinced. "But what about me and Cisco? We're not fugitives, so we could help you out-"

Joe cut her off. "You two should stay with the others, in case things go wrong and they need backup. I can manage over here, and Iris has been helping me out, so just stay safe until this whole mess is sorted out. I'll keep you updated, when I can."

With that the man hung up.

The next hour was tense. Both Barry and Callie wouldn't stop pacing, and Alex and Cisco had stayed right where they were at the windows, constantly watching for any sign of trouble. The rest of the group wasn't exactly relaxed, however.

"There's got to be something we can do," Mark insisted, pulling at his hair. "We started this whole mess, we should be the ones cleaning it up."

"Technically the mayor was the one who started it with his damn laws," Mora commented, coming out of the kitchen with a beer. She chucked some snacks at Jack, who tossed a few Twizzlers to Cisco and Alex. Mora sat down between Lere and Caitlin, putting her red Converse shoes up on the coffee table. "Mark's right though, we should be helping."

"How?" Caitlin pointed out. "We can't go out and fight them, because that'll prove that we're dangerous. And we can't talk it out either- we already tried that."

"Since when was it we?" Mora retorted. "Last I checked, you're not being hunted by the cops!" Caitlin bristled, but Lere broke in before she could respond.

"Hey! I know the situation is pretty shitty, but it'll only get worse if we're at each other's throats the whole time. You heard Joe- we're safest here, until this bullshit gets worked out. Got it?"

Before he could get an answer, Cisco got the attention of the room by saying, "Guys? Two police cars just stopped at the front of the street, a few houses down."

Everyone stopped fighting instantly, and a few people crowded around Cisco to look out of the window.

"It looks like they're checking each house on the street," Cisco continued. "We've got three minutes, tops, before they get here."

Caitlin stepped forward, confidence outweighing the fear in her voice. "Everyone gather round. I've got an idea."

* * *

 **(FYI: This is before Cisco becomes Vibe, so no one thinks he's a meta)**

The taskforce officers took less time than Cisco anticipated, which made it even better that Caitlin's plan was a fast one. As the doorbell of the apartment rang, Cisco and Caitlin went to answer it, pretending to be roommates. Meanwhile, the rest of the group hid in the basement, only accessible from a trapdoor hidden under a rug in Mark's room.

Barry and Jack were very tense, as they couldn't afford to be distracted. Their roles in the plan were simple but vital. If a taskforce officer opened the trapdoor, then Jack would teleport everyone in the basement away, except for Barry. The speedster would then run into the house and get Caitlin and Cisco out, and possibly knock out the officers if there was a chance.

The people in the basement could hear the apartment doorbell ring, and the sound of footsteps as Cisco and Caitlin went to answer it. Muffled conversation followed, though the words were hard to make out.

The real tension began when the officers started searching the house. The group knew this would happen, but it was still nerve-wracking to hear the people who hunted them stomping around above them.

There was a loud bang as the door of Mark's room slammed open, and the group in the basement immediately silenced themselves. Jack held out his arms, and everyone except Barry grabbed on as quietly as possible. They listened to the sound of footsteps above them, and all seemed to be going well, until the trapdoor let out a creak.

Everyone froze, preparing for the worst. Someone must have stepped on the trapdoor through the rug, and Barry and Jack prepared for the trapdoor to swing open and officers to shoot.

Strangely, neither of these things happened, and it wasn't long until they could hear the officers leaving. Soon the sound of cars driving away was heard, and a grinning Cisco opened the trapdoor.

"All clear, guys!" He told them, practically glowing with enthusiasm. They climbed out of the basement and celebrated briefly, then Jack and Mora replaced Cisco and Alex on watch duty. Though the apartment had just been checked, the group wanted to be prepared in case the taskforce came back.

Two hours passed before Joe called them again, this time with good news.

"It's over you guys! We've convinced the taskforce to let you off the hook, for now. As long as you don't do anything stupid, you should be fine."

"Define stupid," Jack replied with a straight face, causing the rest of the room to crack up. Joe ignored the question. "Take care of yourselves. Now get out there and start helping people."

The group had a small celebration after that, in which Mora left a huge dent in their beer supply, and Mark managed to find three confetti poppers, all of which were used to prank people. Everyone was glad that the hunt was over, and it wasn't long before they headed back to STAR Labs, ready to protect the city that they had grown to love over the years.

* * *

 **In the not too distant future**

A masked criminal burst into the Central City bank, the metal framework of the building bending towards him at his fingertips. The windows shattered, smashed by the bending metal, and the brick walls cracked and crumbled to pieces. Two sharp metal rods flew into the man's hands, and he leveled them at the people in the bank.

"Open up the vault, and no one gets hurt," he spoke, only to hear the static crackle of electricity as the Flash stopped in the remains of the doorway, along with a giant wolf and a woman with the horns and tail of the devil. In a swirl of smoke, a spiky haired young man appeared in the building with two men, surrounded by ice and fire. On the other side of the wide, wrecked window, a huge blue beast touched down, folding huge feathered wings. She pushed her head through the gap where the window was and turned her giant horned head towards the criminal, smoke rising from her nostrils.

"I'd surrender if I were you," the Flash spoke up. "Cause if you fight us, you'll have a really bad day. Also, the dragon might eat you."

 **The end**


	9. AN and Thanks For Reading

**PLEASE READ! SEMI-IMPORTANT!**

 **(You don't** ** _have_** **to read it, but i'd kinda like you to)**

 **HOOOOOOOOO boy this has taken a while. And it's about damn time, anyways.**

 **Here I am, in freaking FEBRUARY, with the updates I said I'd have in October. Nice job, dipshit.**

 **FIRSTLY, I'd like to apologize for failing at my deadline and generally proving that my word isn't worth a shit.**

 **I don't have a very good reason for this, so I'll just say sorry for being an asshole. Sure, there was writer's block and all that other crappy stuff, but I was really just being too lazy to come up with a good ending. That, and also by the time I did start writing again, i got stuck and really didn't want to post what i had and leave you guys with another cliffhanger and more waiting. I also didn't want to just slap on an unsatisfying ending, so that just took even more time, so you can see how this is going.**

 **I mean, i was also just getting really tired of my responsibility to the story, but still...**

 **Y'know, I looked at the stats of this story recently, views specifically, and I saw that with each progressing chapter, the number of views just kept going down. It was so funny I wasn't even offended. I just couldn't stop laughing.**

 **But ANYWAYS, for any of you that may be curious, I will not be writing any more stories. I'm too bad at keeping up a consistent schedule, and I don't want to get stuck in this cycle of making-people-wait-while-I-fail-at-writing again. However, I will say that it was pretty fun to make this story, if you disregard all the schedule fails.**

 **If any of you are interested in writing a story of your own, don't let me put you off the idea. Writing is fun, and it's awesome to create something new out of something you like. Just make sure you do better than me, and plan ahead. Maybe write a few chapters before you post the story, so your readers don't wait as long as mine did. SCHEDULES ARE A VERY GOOD THING. Seriously.**

 **Okay FINALLY, I'd also like to thank those of you who stuck with me, despite my shitty update schedule and general crappiness. It takes a lot to deal with me, so thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Later, peeps.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Some News

**Hello everyone! This is Kaurii. As those of you who have seen my profile probably know, my sister Aria is going to be doing a rewrite of this story. I wasn't really thrilled with how my version came out, and she liked the idea behind the story, so we're really doing this just for fun. For those of you who liked the original story, don't worry; it's not going anywhere. I'm going to give the mic to Aria now, so she can explain a few more things. Here you go!**

Hello readers! My name is Aria, as Kaurii said, and I'd like to clarify a few things about the new story.

First things first, there are going to be a lot of changes; the characters are going to look different, sound different, and a few of them will have different powers as well. I'll try to stick to the original as much as I can, but some things are going to have to go. Sorry...

As far as characters go, most of them are going to show up again in the rewrite, except for Lere. Sorry guys, I really tried to find a way to fit him in, but it just wouldn't stick. Please don't kill me. Alex may or may not end up staying, but Mark, Callie, Jack, and Mora are definitely going to be there. And of course, the Flash characters are a must. No worries there!

Here's another important tidbit; this will take some time. I don't want to say it, and you don't want to hear it, but it will take a while for this thing to take off. Writing is hard work, and planning ahead is important; my guess is that it'll take a few months before I'm ready to write, and maybe a few more before I start to post chapters.

Honestly guys, I'm pretty excited for this; like Kaurii said, I really like the main ideas behind this story, and I'm excited to see what I can make out of it, once I'm ready to start writing. Anyway, until then, have a lovely day/month/year, and I'll see you later!

-Aria


End file.
